He's dead
by Dirty Sinner
Summary: Reader insert Gabriel Reyes has been dead for months now, and its slowly killing you.


The moonlight shone brightly through your bedroom window, you was sweating, tossing and turning. You were having one of 'those' dreams. Ever since Gabe was announced dead, you were never able to sleep properly. Every night, in your dreams he is still there. Once awake, you burst into tears, you loved Gabe with all your heart, he shouldn't have died, he didn't deserve it!

He didn't know what he was doing, breathing heavily as he tried to calm himself. This, this was _ **your**_ house. What was he doing? If you found out.. you wouldn't love him. He took a deep breath, no, this was fine. It was (name).. you wouldn't hate him.. would you? He took a deep breath, turning into his wraith form as he moved through the door, almost like a ghost.

You woke up, sweating and crying. You put you hand out in front of you, it was shaking like crazy, and your heartbeat wouldn't leave your ears. You trembled, finally letting go as you cried, your weeps traveling throughout the house. So much pain and sorrow, you never knew how to deal with it, Gabe was the only one you was ever close with, you didn't really have close friends to talk with about this.

He jumped once you started crying, Gabe bit his lip, slowly making his way toward the loud noise. He could feel it, the pain you felt, because he felt it too. Once he was at your bedroom door, he slowly opened it.

You didn't even notice the door opening cause you were crying so much, you held your head as you wept, curling up into a little ball. Your heart was slowly shattering into little pieces. It had been a month since he had died; you were on the verge of breaking. Suddenly you felt a pair of strong arms wrap around you, shocked, you went limp. They were so warm you just hugged the stranger, crying even louder as you thought of Gabe.

"(Name)…" You froze, choking back your tears, that was Gabe's voice.. but, but he was dead! Wasn't he..? You were going crazy, quickly pushing yourself away, finding a masked man in a long black cloak.

You felt tears running down your cheeks again, you knew it wasn't him. "Wh-Who are you!?" you screamed, now filled with anger. You just wanted Gabe back..

"(Name)… it's me" You could hear the stranger choking back tears, seeing you like this killed him, his heart hurt, he was in so much pain.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea who you are, now please.. leave!" You cried, pushing the man back. He wouldn't have this; he jumped forward and hugged you again.

"Please.. Just.. Just let me hold you again" you feel him shaking, his heartbeat against your chest. You cried louder, you needed someone to embrace you like this after so long.

"Who are you.." you asked again, rubbing your face into his shoulder. The stranger pulled back, slowly lifting his mask to show his face. Your eyes went wide, no.. it couldn't be. "G-Gabe…" you whispered.. Your heart hurt, this couldn't be real. It had to be a dream, right? "It can't be you.. you died" you turned your head in disbelief, again, another sharp pain in your chest.

"(Name), please. It really is me." he took off his hood, his face was distorted, black smoke seeping out of parts of his scarred face. Tears were running down his face as he gripped his mask. You looked up "If it really is you.. what was my nickname" You questioned, wanting to believe him.. but you just couldn't

" _ **Solana**_ " he whispered, silently sobbing as he bit down hard on his lip.

You felt tears starting to flow down your cheeks again, it really was him. You hugged him, crying loudly as you finally felt whole again.

Gabe didn't know what he was feeling, he was just so happy.. His heart didn't ache anymore, it's like it was reforged. You both felt as one again, your heart was finally repaired, you were finally at peace.

"I thought you died.." You wept, clinging onto him.

"I thought I died too.." Gabe sighed, rubbing your back softly, just like he used to.

"I love you, Gabe" You mumbled into his shoulder, finally, truly happy.

"I love you too, (name)"

You woke up, sweating and crying. You put your hand out in front of you, it was shaking like crazy, and your heartbeat wouldn't leave your ears. You hated those dreams, they really messed with you.. you cried, clutching onto your chest, so much pain and sorrow. Gabe was dead, and he was never coming back.

The End.


End file.
